


Hemicrania

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Post-Reforging, Short, Sibling Fluff, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrying on the wind is difficult. Luckily, Tris has people to help her deal with the aftereffects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemicrania

**Author's Note:**

> http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/93057128681/hemicrania

 

 

Tris thanked whatever gods whose names she could recall at the moment for Little Bear. She held onto his collar for dear life as the dog trotted along, letting go only when she stumbled into a doorway. She stared at the house number for long moments before deciphering it, and sighed with muted relief, fumbling for the door. She had the most _monstrous_ headache; the mage knew scrying on the winds so soon after her last attempt was a poor idea, but she couldn’t help it. They **needed** information on this _naliz_ before someone got hurt.

Tris stumbled into the house, barely remembering to shut the door. She hoped she hadn’t locked Little Bear out, but he would be fine if she did - _she_ was not going to be fine for a while.

A cool strand of silver stretched out before her, and Tris followed it unconsciously, leaning against the wall for support the whole way.

Cool air and blessed gloom greeted her at the end of the trail - Briar’s cellar workshop. It was his magic along their connection that she had followed.

“Hoy, Coppercurls.” It took a moment to recognize her brother’s voice, as he had pitched it down. She was grateful - the only thing worse than high-pitched noises when she got like this was sunlight, and it had been a fine and cloudless day.

She somehow made it into a chair, albeit sideways, and gripped the back for dear life. The smooth edge of a clay cup was pressed to her lips; a broad hand cradled her aching head and tipped back so she could drink. A few sips of the sharp herbal tea did wonders, starting to clear both her head and vision. Not fully, but enough that she didn’t wonder if the world had tipped upside down.

She felt magic being worked somewhere nearby, and then the same cool hands slowly lowered her into a supine position. Tris shut her eyes at last, relaxing into the touch. “Easy there.” Ah. He had used magic to bring another chair over, rather than risk it scraping against the floor.

She was lying with her head in Briar’s lap. It wasn’t the first time, either. Tris loved her sisters, but when the ferocious migraines resulting from overwork and extensive scrying struck, Briar was the one she needed. Lark may have been more comforting, but she didn’t brew the nigh-miraculous tea infused with as much green magic as was safe.

“Overdoing it again, eh, silly girl?” Contrary to his words, Briar gently massaged his sister’s temples, fingers ghosting over her mage-kit-slash-hair. He also plucked off her spectacles, which she allowed. She didn’t have the focus or energy to scold him, even had she wanted to. Instead she rolled a little, cautiously, tucking her head against his stomach.

“We need more information.”

“Uh-huh.” Tris didn’t shudder as a cold compress slid over her neck. A second was draped carefully over her brow. The soothing odor of mint drifted from the cloth. Some of the quiet felt contemplative, before Briar spoke again. “Did Niko ever do this for you?”

“Sometimes.” Tris shifted a little. Some of the pain was bleeding out, and she felt less stiff. “I didn’t try to scry as much when we were traveling.”

“Mm.” Slow fingers stroked her hair, careful of the power contained within. Tris bit back a yawn as she began to relax, but she wasn’t fooling him. “Get some rest, Coppercurls. We’ll deal with this _belbun_ tomorrow.”

Tris wanted to protest, but was already asleep.

 


End file.
